spongepediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinki/Seria Trzecia
| colspan=4 bgcolor="#DFEFFF" | SERIA TRZECIA |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 02.01.2011 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|041 | Dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma | The Algae’s Always Greener |- | SpongeBob ratownik | SpongeGuard on Duty |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 01.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|042 | Klub SpongeBoba | Club SpongeBob |- | Kobyłka morska | My Pretty Seahorse |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 16.01.2011 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|043 | Jeden kęs | Just One Bite |- | Łobuz | The Bully |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 10.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|044 | Śmiecioburger | Nasty Patty |- | Głupie pudło | The Idiot Box |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 15.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|045 | Syrenaman i Skorupin IV | MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy IV |- | Odsiadka | Doing Time |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 24.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|046 | Efekt kuli śnieżnej | The Snowball Effect |- | Bezcenny śmieć Kraba | One Krabs Trash |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 21.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|047 | Piękny SpongeBob z telewizji | As Seen on TV |- | Grosz niezgody | Can You Spare a Dime? |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 27.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|048 | Nie dla milusińskich | No Weenies Allowed |- | Powrót Skalmira | Squilliam Returns |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 05.02.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|049 | Krab-Borg | Krab-Borg |- | Luli luli, małżyku | Rock-a-Bye Bivale |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 18.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|050 | Świeżo malowane | Wet Painters |- | Film szkoleniowy | Krusty Krab Training Video |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|10.05.2014 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|051 | '' | Party Pooper Pants (SpongeBob’s House Party) |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|13.05.2014 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|052 | '' | Chocolate with Nuts |- | '' | MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy V |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|14.05.2014 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|053 | '' | New Student Starfish |- | '' | Clams |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|15.05.2014 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|054 | '' | Ugh! (SpongeBob B.C. − Before Comedy) |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|16.05.2014 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|055 | '' | The Great Snail Race |- | '' | Mid-Life Crustacean |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|19.05.2014 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|056 | '' | Born Again Krabs |- | '' | I Had an Accident |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|06.07.2013 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|057 | Krabi Ląd | Krabby Land |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 06.09.2013 | Biwak w dziczy | The Camping Episode |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|058 | '' | Plankton’s Army |- | '' | Missing Identity |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|059 | '' | The Sponge Who Could Fly (The Lost Episode) |- | colspan=4 | |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| 31.01.2009 | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|060 | SpongeBob kontra Dusiciel | SpongeBob Meets the Strangler |- | Psikus za psikus | Pranks A Lot |- | colspan=4 | |-